Totally, Absolutely Normal
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Because Tezuka was a totally, absolutely normal teenager with totally, absolutely normal interests and totally, absolutely normal problems. Sort of. //Light YukimuraTezuka// --For Marisa/macbethandwitches--


**Disclaimer:** Here's a random fact: SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE and if you didn't already know that you deserve to be spoiled. Here's another random fact: I don't own any characters or other recognizable things - they belong to Konomi-sensei. No infringement intended. This work is not-for-profit.

**Warning** for mild teen and implied sexual themes. Slight Yukimura/Tezuka.

**Prompt:** Tezuka at a bus stop running into a guy from Rikkai. Conversation can be awkward, maybe implied romance.

**Dedicated to Marisa/Mikaela. Merry Christmas. (Update: **she's got an account as macbethandwitches. Go bug her into posting PoT fanfiction, or check out her stuff if you like Newsies.)

**A/N: **Also, Marisa, when you see this: yes, I did this in Eastern order. Yes, honorifics were mentioned. YES I WILL EDUCATE YOU!! To anyone else who has entered: read, review, and tell me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

_"It takes two to get one in trouble." --Mae West

* * *

_

__Tezuka Kunimitsu was your normal teenager. He went to school and he did his homework and he spent time with his family. He had never had a girlfriend. He spent all of his free time playing tennis, and if it was too late to play tennis he would watch tennis matches that he streamed from online or read the memoirs of famous tennis players.

Okay, so perhaps he wasn't that normal. But he _was_ still a teenaged guy, and as a teenaged guy he still had certain hormones running around his body and certain processes, ahem, _happening_ to him no matter how inconvenient it may have been.

Which was why he had opted to say seated on the nice, sturdy bench outside the bus stop despite the fact that there were another twenty minutes until pick-up instead of going inside a nearby store to loiter. Loitering was rude, after all, and he couldn't tarnish the hard-earned name of Seishun Gakuen. No, he was perfectly content to sit here on his bench.

Until a certain rival came along.

"Ah, Tezuka, it's good to see you." The Rikkai Dai captain dropped the honorific completely and Tezuka had to resist the urge to twitch, his eye moving in a dangerous tick. He nodded politely nonetheless.

"You're all doing well, then? The high school team is training properly?"

"Hn."

Despite his monosyllabic answer, Yukimura continued to chatter along happily.

"That's always good. Your shoulder is still all right, right? Akaya's got pretty beat up a while back but he's fine too, once we pinned him down and forced him to listen. How is Fuji-kun? Echizen-kun? Do you still talk to him? I imagine you would seeing as how valuable he was to your team, but he's not your captain, correct? Kaidoh-kun was, right?"

"Hn." Yet another one syllable, an answer to all of those questions. It was more though: it was a signal. Go away, please, thank you.

This time Yukimura turned to study him, mild expression in his eyes and smile across his face. "Is everything all right?" he asked. Tezuka gave a barely discernable tilt of his head: yes.

"Are you sure?" Yet again the same, barely discernable tilt. Yes.

"Well if you're sure…" It was only now, though Tezuka knew Yukimura had noticed the moment he had sat down, that Yukimura commented on the school bag pressed rather tightly to Tezuka's lap. "Do you need, ahem, assistance?" There was an odd mixture of laughter and hope in the other captain's voice that took Tezuka off his guard, but he did his best not to show it.

"Nn." A 'no, thank you very much, now please _leave_.' Yukimura's eyes were mischievous as he looked Tezuka up and down, and Tezuka got the distinct impression that he was being eyed like a piece of meat in a store window or a potential first date.

"Positive?" This time Yukimura's own reply was one word, though polysyllabic in nature, stretched in a kind of mischievous hinting that he would be more than happy to take care of Tezuka's troubles.

Tezuka gave a nod – this time fully visible and obvious – that, _yes_, he was _fine_. Yukimura didn't seem to like this answer, carefully tucking strands of soft, wavy blue hair behind an ear. He looked at Tezuka once more, this time directly in the eyes, and lilac locked on to gold.

"_Absolutely _positive?" he posed, one last time.

"_Yes_." Yukimura surveyed him for a moment before standing, hands in his pockets, and shrugging.

"I'll see you around then, Tezuka_-kun_," he said, and walked off without another word.

As Tezuka sat there watching the retreating form of the other teen he realized his problems would only get worse.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
